The one who cares
by gingylily
Summary: Dan/OC My life sucks, no one cares about me, I might as well leave the earth, I walk up to the roof I jump but a man saves me I suck at summaries just read WARNING TRIGGERING AND LIGHT SWARING [its bleeped out] check out the person who edits! /mushroombear [she hasn't written on this website yet]


**Hello! I thought I try a different story because I cant think of anything for my other story I might give up on it I seem to run out of ideas. Contact me if u want Blind Love, WARNING TRIGGERING! and a little swearing Dan/OC [Phil has a girlfriend already in the story]**

_1 new message_

Happy birthday my little failure, I bet your alone like always. It's been better since you left for London, you might as well kill yourself. You're never gonna find love. You're 21 today right? I don't care just kill yourself so I don't have deal with your funeral when I dump my millionaire boyfriend, Talk to ya never.

I hate u,

Mom.

I grab the machine and throw it into a wall. It smashes into a million pieces. I'll clean it up later, I tell myself I sit down on the couch and get on my computer. I log into Facebook and see my high school friends. All of their success, I don't talk to them a lot, they hated me anyway. I shut off my computer and head to the bathroom. ****, I say when I can't find my blades to cut my ugly body with. I might as well kill myself I have no meaning to life. No one loves me or ever will, my job is pretty much ****, and my mom would give me a good funeral. Yeah, that last one is a good point. I grab a pen and a cereal box and write:

_To whom it may concern [no one]_

_My life sucks, No one wont even give a **** about me, not even my mom. _

_My job sucks working at a Starbucks as a sweeper, _

_I might as well end my life. I hope I don't ruin your pretty sidewalk._

_-Eve_

I put it next to my key and my wallet and walk out the door.

A Few Minutes Later:

I arrive on the roof of my apartment building, I walk to the edge and look over. 30 stories hovering over London, I step onto the edge when I hear a, "No, don't jump it isn't worth it!" I turn around and see a man who looks my age. "How do you know, Does your mother call you my little failure? Do you not have someone who loves you? Do you have a job that's isn't ****? No! You don't know what I go through." I jump off the roof and I feel a sudden yank of my arm and I come back onto the roof. I realize that the man pulled me back up and I saw a light behind him glow. "Yes, I know what you're going through, it happened to a friend of mine when he was 16. He killed himself a year later," He tells me. "Oh, I'm sorry about your friend," I tell this mystery guy. "It's ok, I saw him die, though, He jumped off the school building during school," He says. "I'm sorry about your friend. Wait, why did you come to this roof? Do you live in the building?" I asked. "I live in the building, I was walking back to my apartment and you left your door open and on the floor you left a note on a cereal box, I thought of one place where you could "ruin the sidewalk" so I ran up here," He told me. "I didn't feel the need to leave anything special for my mom, she wouldn't even care if I was gone I was her 'little disappointment'." I replied, "It's what she said when she called me. Today happens to be my 21st birthday. We seem to only talk on my birthday. She feels like she's 'supportive', she is with my issues," I also say. "I think you should stay at my flat for the night, I'm worried that you might try this again," He tells me. "I am too, can I go to my place and grab a few things?" I asked. "Yeah, lead me to your place." "Okay." We walk back to my place. I walk in and grab my computer, some clothes and my toothbrush. When I discover my blades, I grab them and decide to quickly cut my arm. I start with one cut, then one more, one more, and my last one completely around my wrist, making me drip blood on the ground. "****" I said and clean my arm and the floor and hid a blade in my pocket. "Ready," I say. "Ok come on, oh and by the way I'm Dan," Dan says. "Eve," I say and we shake hands as we walk into his apartment.


End file.
